venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
A Very Venture Christmas
A Very Venture Christmas is a Christmas special in the first season of The Venture Bros. It is notable for having ran only eleven minutes. Storyline The episode starts off as a homage to "A Christmas Carol". Dr. Venture is talking to the Ghost of Christmas Future to see his fate. The spirit turns out to be Brock in a cloak. As Dr. Venture wakes up, he feels light as a feather and heads out to the balcony to ask Hank what day it is. Hank repiles, "Duh! It's Christmas Day!". Dr. Venture then appears wearing only his underwear and begins to float. He flies around the Venture compound wishing a merry Christmas to the X-1, Dr. Orpheus, and H.E.L.P.eR. (who is dressed like Tiny Tim) but not Dean (who is half Jack-in-the-box). Dr. Venture then wakes up once again, only to realize (to his relief) that he was dreaming. He had been sleeping on the television remote which kept changing channels to different Christmas specials. Later that day (which is Christmas Eve), we find Brock trying to buy a Christmas gift for Dean, only to find out that the Sears catalog, that Dean left out for Brock to find, was about 30 years old. Hank, in the meantime, is searching for his Christmas gift in a closet when Brock stops him. He instead pulls out a series of Christmas-themed pornography videos. As Brock and Hank leave the room to go hang Christmas lights, Hank notices that a baby Jesus from a manger scene decoration is not in his crib. Brock stops him, saying that he is always placed in the crib at midnight, "a Venture tradition." We find out that baby Jesus is a trigger for a boobytrap full of C4 explosives, and that an operative of the Monarch named Tiny Joseph (in desguise of the Joseph decoration) has set it up. That night Dr. Venture is hosting a Christmas party for friends and family. Among the guests are Pete White and Master Billy Quizboy, Kano and Otto of the original Team Venture, Dr. Impossible and Sally, Sasquatch and Steve Summers, and others. Pete White (with a mistletoe attached over his head) tries to talk to Triana, but Dr. Orpheus stops him. Meanwhile, Dean is trying to find a good Christmas story, which is another Venture tradition, as Hank comes in and tells him that a "gay albino is hitting on his not-girlfriend." Dean and Hank find a book that Dr. Orpheus brought along with him. They open up to a page and Dean starts reading. Before Dr. Orpheus can stop them, a creature called the Krampus bursts in and eventually starts beating on Dr. Venture (the wicked in the room). Brock, who is dressed as Santa Claus, comes in and fights back. At the stroke of Midnight, the Krampus gets up and heads for the door, but before leaving he stops and looks at the manger scene. He places baby Jesus in its crib and the C4 detonates in a powerful explosion. Dr. Venture wakes up once again, only to find out he was dreaming after he was knocked out from a concussion. Brock tells him that the X-1 has crash landed in Bethlehem. Quotes (Brock and Dr. Venture are discussing the gifts bought for the boys) Brock: Well Hank's covered but I'm having trouble with Dean, he's a little-- Dr. Venture: More effeminate? Brock (concerned): --Tougher to shop for! Dean (in Dr. Venture's dream as a Jack-in-the-Box): Nobody wants a Dean-in-the-Box! Dr. Venture (sees a piece of a manger decoration undone): Oops, baby Jesus is out of the manger! Brock: Wha? (quickly checks his pants zipper) Dr. Orpheus Well, the whole affair is about as real as Kwanza, or uh, the Wookiee's Life Day, but I find it charming. Billy: Okay, one: you're totally gay. Two: she's hot, and you're an albino. And three: you're totally gay. Trivia *The Christmas specials that ar parodied in the opening sequence include: "A Christmas Carol", How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Although this episode is primarily a dream, Tiny Joseph reappears in "Powerless in the Face of Death", but as the Monarch's cellmate (the "tiny, little, man") rather then one of his henchmen. *This episode takes place before "The Trial of the Monarch" and after "Past Tense". It aired in the real world after "Return to Spider-Skull Island" and the first season ended and before "Powerless in the Face of Death" and the second season began. *Sally Impossible is seen visibly pregnant in the background, which is a reference to the after-credits scene from "Ice Station -- Impossible!". Of note, her counterpart Invisible Woman gave birth to Franklin Richards, the world's most powerful mutant and even superbeing even when just a child, which certainly raises questions as to what will happen in the Venture Brothers universe. * A Krampus is a mythological being native to Austria who helps Father Christmas by dealing with the bad children, usually just beating them rather than having an overzealous libido. *Jackson Publick stated part of the reason the special ran so short was due to budgetary constraints. *Dr. Orpheus references the Wookiee's Life Day, which is from The Star Wars Holiday Special. Very Venture Christmas, A Very Venture Christmas, A